Super Smash Bros - Game Worlds
by C.R. CHEVALIS
Summary: "What exactly caused all these characters to lose their bodies and transform into spirits? I'll show you how it all began and leave the rest to your imagination" Masahiro Sakurai, Super Smash Bros. Direct, November 1st 2018. Story plot is loosely based on the story plot found in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - World of Light.
1. Table of Contents

**Disclaimer**: The Smash Bros. series and the upcoming game Super Smash Bros. 3D belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**SUPER SMASH BROS.  
Game Worlds**

* * *

_What exactly caused all these characters to lose their bodies and transform into spirits? I'll show you how it all began and leave the rest to your imagination_  
_~**Masahiro Sakurai, Super Smash Bros. Direct, November 1st 2018**_

**Story Bio**: Story plot is loosely based on the story plot found in _Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - World of Light_.

Experience the Gaming Worlds, a magical multiverse of worlds, where Nintendo-the World of Light-sits at the very center of an epic conflict between light and darkness. When Galeem, a young man destined for greatness, corrupts his power for revenge and world domination, it is up to his own family-the Nintendo Royal family, and legendary world guardians known as Smash Brothers-to gather an infinite number of heroes they could find-from the world of _Super Mario Bros._ and _Legend of Zelda_, to _Pokemon, Fire Emblem_ and _Street Fighter-_on a mission to put an end to the conflict.

Featuring the main OCs from **Super Smash Bros. 3D **set on another Earth.

xxx

**Table of Contents:**

**-About Story and Characters**

Prologue: _**In the Beginning  
**_Chapter 1: _**A Day in the Life of a Gaming YouTuber  
**_

xXx


	2. Prologue: In the Beginning

**Disclaimer**: This story is a fan novelization based on "World of Light" in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Nintendo owns the rights to the game and its story.  
The original characters appearing in this story, except for the personalization of Galeem, are owned by me.

* * *

**SUPER SMASH BROS.  
Game Worlds**

* * *

**Prologue  
In the Beginning…**

_There was a video game that took the world by storm. It sold more than 2 million copies on its release date and was revered to be the most popular video game on the market, appealing large crowd of gamers and non-gamers everywhere, both young and old._

_Its name: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate_

_But what we did not know was the real story behind the Smash Brothers: how they came to be, their true identities, and one very important fact that we were kept in the dark for many years by the company behind its creation._

_The Smash Brothers… are not just video game characters._

_They're real. And so is their world._

_The World of Light._

_This is their stories._

xxx

**-Nintendo, The World of Light-  
_Hyrule Realm_**

_HIYAA!_

Jacen Dim whipped the reins of his horse. The horse picked up pace; heavy hooves galloped across the long Eldin Bridge suspended a great couple of hundred feet across a sea of mountainous rocks. His dark-brown hair danced under the cold winter air, stabbing him with an icy breeze. His cape moved with the wind. Jacen had one hand guiding his horse while the other had a solid grip on a sword. One of pure Jacen blade, glistening under the twilight sun. The sword's hilt was a unique claw-like shape with shade of amaranthine and a goldenrod stone.

That sword was unique. Legend has it—about 100 years ago to say the least—it had power. But right now that power was lacking. Missing. Gone.

And Jacen was not gonna take any chance with it. Certainly not against that monstrous spider the size of a boulder coming after him.

"Shreeeeech!" the spider let out a screech, voicing its annoyance that his food was getting away.

"Haa! Hayaa!" Jacen shouted, whipping his reins again, forcing the horse to speed up; though he didn't need to. The mane ran like its life depended on it. The horse neighed in such loud panic he was certain that the four giants of Termina would hear his cry and descend from the heavens to flick that spider off their backs with a finger twack.

_If only…_

The bridge suddenly crumbled before him and the horse. Rocks crumbled and disintegrated before Jacen and the horse's very eyes. Jacen yanked the reins and the horse screeched to a stop. It threw its back forward, almost sending the rider into a somersault. The rider held on to the horse.

He spun around. The monster closed in. His grip tightened on the sword hilt. He took a deep breath. The horse however was having none of that. Shaking its mane head, it staggered behind, near the ledge.

"Whoa, chill girl! Chill!" Jacen pulled the reins a bit forward, forcing the horse to stop moving. The horse shook its head in protest.

The spider raised its front legs and dove for the attack. The young rider swung the blade and hit the spider's legs. The spider staggered back. It attacked again. He pushed the reins, making the horse to dodge on the side. The spider growled in frustration and swung its leg again in a sharp sweep, this time, knocking Jacen off the horse.

Jacen rolled on his side and watched the horse whoosh past the spider and galloped away for its life, leaving trails of dust behind. The spider turned around and charged after it.

"HEY! HAIRY LEGS!" Jacen shouted.

The spider sharply turned back to Jacen. The rider slowly stood up, "The horse is not your business!" he took a fighting stance, "You're dealing with me!"

The spider screeched in agreement and rushed at Jacen. Jacen pulled out two small palm-sized rods glistening in neon flaming red and icy blue.

The spider came at him, swinging its palps as its own dual set of swords. Jacen's rods transformed into a set of swords: one its blade glowed a lava-like hue; the other glistened like that of the winter snow. The young rider and spider swung and hit, their blades danced and flashed in the air in a sweeping lightning pace.

The spider proceeded with a flurry of hits. Each one of them Jacen parried. Jacen then perfect shielded, stunning the spider. Jacen stretched a hand out; one of the swords vanished and a fireball shot from his palm instead; striking the spider on the face.

The creature staggered back, growling in distress. Now's Jacen's chance.

He rushed at the spider, cartwheeled, and backflipped until he was airborne. He dove at the spider with his one glowing sword and a strike cry.

But the spider recovered and with its own cry shot a web string at Jacen. The string spun till it tied Jacen all the way to his neck—and linked him to the beast.

The creature yanked the web down the air and Jacen hit the ground hard, the jolt brought his teeth clamped together. Next thing he knew, he watched the spider dragging him across the earth toward the beast's sharp fangs, dripping green venomous saliva. He was about to become dinner!

Jacen jerked, nerves and adrenaline kicked in to overdrive. He struggled to break free, but the web was too strong; and sticky and wet like bubble gum and glue. He had felt his one sword reverted to its roddish form and he couldn't use his weapon.

He watched the spider gathering its web up with its palps, dragging its prey across the bridge. The craggy earth and bits of rock scraped against Jacen's back, stinging him but not enough to rip the web. Jacen struggled, crying out in terror, as he inched closer and closer to the spider's mouth.

The beast stretched out its jaws. A sickening smell of trash, death, and a hint of rotten egg swallowed Jacen like a fog and made him gag.

"Ohh, golly!" Jacen coughed, "Could you have at least brushed your fangs this morning? That smells _nasty_!"

The beast seemed to have pause briefly; then annoyingly let out a roar much louder than the last; an indication that Jacen should shut up and say his prayer.

Jacen closed his eyes and looked away, bracing for the inevitable.

Then a blue bolt, the shape of a sword shot out of nowhere and snapped the web in two.

Jacen dropped to the ground; the impact sent a pulse through Jacen's back. But he didn't pause. He rolled and crawled backward to look at who freed him.

The spider also turned to see who ruined his dinner.

A swordsman came out of the blue. Clad in a light-blue tunic accented with white markings, trousers, brown boots, and a bow and arrow, readied to fire. The arrow glowed an accented blue light in its tip.

"Link!" Jacen called his name.

In midair, as if everything moved in slow motion, Link took a deep breath. Then released the arrow. The arrow traveled through the spider, expanded into a searing wedge and struck the spider in its forehead.

The beast reared and roared, white goo spilled all over the bridge. The spider moved away from the bridge until its hind leg tilted by the edge and the monster dropped into the abyss below.

"…Oh, come on man," Jacen whined, "You gotta let me handle these creatures! I had this one in the bag!"

Link sheathed his blade. "Apparently." Link said in a sarcastic tone.

"Not kidding!"

Link's gaze turned to Jacen's torso side, "Not from what it looked like."

Jacen followed Link's gaze. A huge red dot filled his shirt. "Augh, damn it. I'm wounded." His voice slurred.

Link raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on. You're just telling me that if you hadn't arrived on time I'd be a goner right?"

Link just blinked. His strange silence confirmed his suspicion. Link—and not just this Link but any Link across dimensions of Hyrules in the World of Light—was always a man with a few words. Spoke briefly in short sentences, rarely in long ones.

"You all right?" Link asked.

"Oh. Pssht!" Jacen threw a dismissive hand, "Don't worry about me friend, I'm fine." but he really wasn't. One step behind and he sidestepped, almost losing balance.

Link caught him by the shoulders and straighten him.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your wedding? With Her Royal Highness?" Link asked.

"Yea-yea-yea… I was gonna get there but…" Jacen rapidly blinked, "I wasn't gonna do the ring exchange without a proper ring from a… Diamond Stone. y'know?" he pulled out a small diamond stone from his traveler's pouch.

"You forgot the rings, did you?"

"Err…" Jacen hesitated.

Link smiled before pulling out a small pouch. He opened it to reveal a ring inside.

Jacen gasped, "I totally forgot! You and Mario are my best men!"

"Mm-hm!" Link also pulled from another pouch a potion. "…drink." He pressed the potion to Jacen's hand, "An antidote to heal your wounds."

Jacen stared at the potion, blinking rapidly; then looked back at Link.

"Hop on the horse." Link said, "Takin' you back to the castle. Your bride's waiting."

xxx

-**Starcrown, the Nintendo Kingdom**-

Castle Starcrown: a magnificent structure with towering turrets gracing on its pike the proud country flag, which depicted a simple ball with a cross over. It was home for all Nintendo residents from all over, and the capital city of Nintendo.

Gazing over the overlooking valley, mountains, fields and cities before the citadel was a Mushroom Kingdom resident, a Toad, who was a volunteer guard, watching guests to the royal wedding event, flooding the castle gardens. Some people wore suits, some were in dresses, even some guests came in strange outfits that were meant for intergalactic events.

People from all walks of life were coming in to celebrate the royal wedding of Jacen Dim, and his beloved, Her Royal Highness, Princess Luna Starcrown.

Everything seemed to be going well for Toad, until he spotted a horse galloping full speed, charging toward the arriving guests.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Toad jumped and ran in panic; broke through a door, surged past a crowd couple of hallways down, galloped down winding stairs, and whooshed through the castle hall. He blasted the double doors opened to another set of corridors and headbutted someone; and both went on the ground hard.

"YEAOWW!" screamed the person he'd headbutted: Luigi. In a white suit and hat and a green cummerbund.

"Oops. S-sorry Weegee!"

"It's LOUI-GEE." Luigi grumbled.

Toad grabbed Luigi by the colon and pressed his face to his nose, "WHO CARES? We're under ATTACK!"

"What?" Luigi whipped his head back and forth, "Where? How? When? Why?"

"A horse! Down the castle gardens! I saw them! Just now! I DON'T KNOW!" Toad answered all Luigi's questions.

The horse neighed from afar. Both Luigi and Toad looked on; and watched the arriving guest in Toad's nightmare.

"UWAAA!" Toad screamed, prompting Luigi to scream also.

The horse screeched to a full stop before them.

"Hello, Link!" spoke Mario, Luigi's brother, who just appeared from a corner down the hall, looking spiffy in a white suit and hat like Luigi, only with a red cummerbund.

Mario approached the horse and it took Toad and Luigi a moment to realize the guest on the horse was no enemy, but an old friend, with the bride's groom.

"Good day to you, Mario." Link acknowledged, just when Jacen hopped off the horse.

"Hey Mario! Guess what?" he strutted toward the Italian plumber, "I fought a giant spider."

"Oh?" Mario said.

"Uh-huh!" Jacen nodded, pulling out a diamond from his pouch. "And it was all worth it…" a crooked smirk formed under his lips; then his feet suddenly failed him and he dropped to Mario's arms. Mario looked back at Link questionably.

"He got wounded." Link said, "Don't worry. Gave him the antidote. Effect just kicked in."

"Just-a kicked in?" Mario gasped.

"What the—? Is that Jacen Dim?" spoke Fox Mc. Cloud, leader of the Star Fox Air fleet on Planet Corneria, a distant away from the kingdom. He wasn't alone. Samus Aran, intergalactic bounty huntress was with him.

Both of them were in party dresses that was too out of place for such occasion like this in the kingdom but for them in their homes it wasn't.

"It's-a him all right." Mario confirmed. Luigi strutted toward the dazed Jacen and gently poked his nose. Jacen twitched but didn't protest.

"He's-a sleeping." Luigi noted.

"Is that wise for him to be like this?" Samus said, "On his special day?"

"He was wounded. I had no choice." Link said.

"No choice?" spoke Zelda, princess of the Hyrule kingdom, coming in to join the group. With her were Peach and Daisy, princesses of the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasa Land.

"Then he can't marry the princess like this." Daisy said, "I mean, what kind of person in their right mind would marry royalty hard-dazed?"

"Oh dear… what are we to do?" Peach solemnly sighed.

Zelda turned to the princesses, "Girls, relax!" she wiggled her fingers, "Nothing a little magic can fix." Sparkles began to dance around her fingers, forming into tiny balls of light.

"Err, Your Highness." Fox said nervously, "What do you plan on doing with…"

Zelda flicked her wrist and a massive ball of light shot from her hand and struck Jacen's face.

Jacen jumped back, yowling and stood up straight. He patted his face hard a couple of times, violently shook his head and looked around.

"Now that's what I call looking fabulous." Zelda said with a wicked grin as the princesses gushed over the designer outfit she had conjured on Jacen, replacing his battered warrior outfit to a shiny gold embroidered lace jacket, a white shirt under and dress trousers. His spiky hair was now gelled and combed back, and he no longer felt sleepy.

"What in infernal hell was that?" he looked around, noting the princesses, Fox, Samus, Mario, Luigi, Link, and the panicky Toad before him. "Oh, hey guys! What are y'all standing there for?"

"Oh bother…" Zelda rolled her eyes while Peach looked on, "Uhh, aren't you late for something?" she asked. "Mm-hm." Daisy crossed her arms.

"Oh snap! My wedding!" He started running ahead, then spun clockwise to face the group, "How do I look?"

"I just magicked you!" Zelda barked, "Why are you asking?"

Jacen looked at his outfit, "Oh right." He grinned, "Wish me luck!"

"Before the bride sends her Arcanines after you for being late." Fox said, almost sarcastically. The group stifled a laugh.

Jacen scoffed, "She's not gonna sic her canines on me, come on now!" He scoffed a couple more times, then in a split second made a dash for the audience chamber.

"Ten-a gold coins says she-a gon' sic her doggies on him." Luigi whispered to Toad.

"You're on!" Toad roared, and the group pressed ahead.

xxx

Jacen reached the double doors to the audience chamber and broke through them, capturing the attention of a large audience. Standing by the altar were three goddesses—Hylia, Rosalina, and Palutena. The priest ordaining the wedding was Sahasrahla, an elder from Kakariko village; and next to him was His Majesty, King Hunter-Lumiere Starcrown. King Hunter was a young man about Jacen's age, but with blond spiky hair and wore thin eyeglasses.

The bride was nowhere to be seen.

"You're late!" King Hunter snapped.

Jacen scurried to the podium. "So sorry, Hunt. I—" The king loudly growled in his throat. "Your Majesty." Jacen corrected, "I was on a mission to get a diamond for the bride-to-be, your beloved sister and…"

"You forgot the rings again, did you?" Palutena asked.

Jacen made a grimace. The king narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

Hylia tutted, "Count your blessings one of your two best men has the rings."

Link once again produced the ring.

"Now that the groom is present, shall we get started and bring on the bride?" Sahasrahla asked.

"The bride we shall bring forth." Rosalina chirped, then turned to Luma with a nodding signal. Luma floated past the congregation; soon followed by a trail of Lumas in multiple colors. The trail of Lumas reached the double doors and creaked them open. _Here comes to Bride_ began to play.

The second Jacen saw his bride, his heart skipped a beat. Draped in a velvety white wedding gown, approached the King's adoptive sister, Her Royal Highness Princess Luna Starcrown. She was escorted hand to hand by Donkey Kong.

She was a stunning beauty, slender-shaped like she could own a runway from a fashion show in Hytopia. A diamond crown graced her in perfect harmony with her cream-red edgy bob haircut that framed her delicate milk-chocolate face.

The princess walked toward the altar with the large ape, her brown eyes fixed on Jacen. A smile gleaming at his presence. Jacen smiled back; fidgeting. The closer she got the more agitated he became.

"She's beautiful ain't she?" King Hunter whispered to Jacen.

"Erm, I guess?"

"Hand over the diamond."

Jacen turned to the king by surprise, "Why?"

"You don't want her finding out that you took a treasure from an ancient cave the day of your wedding raising suspicions on your beloved. Or start your matrimony with a lie." King Hunter explained.

"Oh. Right." Jacen secretly handed the diamond over to King Hunter who slipped it to the back pocket of his trousers and stepped away as Princess Luna and Donkey Kong reached the altar.

DK turned to the princess and gave her a kiss on the back of her hand. Luna blushed and giggled. "What a gentleman you are, DK."

DK nodded in agreement, then shot a stern glance at Jacen with a huff.

"Don't worry Donkey, I will cherish her always."

DK grunted then walked away.

"…even though you're not even her father." Jacen muttered under his breath. Luna stifled a laugh but then caught herself and elbowed Jacen. "Sorry. It's the truth!"

"Jacen Dim." Luna shook her head, "You are something."

"What can I say? I'm a man of my words."

"Then would you mind explaining why you gave my brother a diamond to stuff in his back pocket?"

Jacen stopped smiling. "How'd you know that?" King Hunter gasped.

"Please Hunter. I'm a princess, not stupid." The princess zeroed in on Jacen.

"Nothing can get past you, Your High—"

"Shh." Luna pressed a finger on Jacen's lips, "Please. It's Luna."

"Duly noted." Jacen said.

The couple turned to Sahasrahla, the congregation went to their seats and the ceremony began with the usual "Dearly Beloved" speech; no objection from the audience occurred about the wedding, and then there was the exchange of the vows and the rings. A small intermission occurred with a soft orchestral wedding tune that signified peace between two people. The ceremony was beautiful to watch.

Then the I do's happened.

"Smash Brother of Wind, Jacen Dim." Sahasrahla said, "Do you take, Her Royal Highness. Princess Luna Starcrown, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day onward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Jacen said.

"Your Highness. Princess Luna Starcrown." Sahasrahla said, "Do you take, Smash Brother of Wind, Jacen Dim, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day onward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I…"

The double doors flew open, startling the congregation.

"Sorry I'm late." A dark voice spoke; all heads turned from the couple to the uninvited guest stepping into the chamber.

The guest sported a tunic top and was draped in a flowing cape of black shadow and blood red trim. He had the striking resemblance of King Hunter-Lumiere, but his chin was a bit pointy and had a goatee. His eyes gleamed a sinister red and he sported a smile to match.

The guest strutted toward the couple, each step echoing with a chilling tone.

Instantly, guards swarmed in, stepping in front of the couple. Couple of Toad guards and Hylian ones. The Hylian ones approached the guest, closing in. The guest threw his arms apart and the guards flew off their feet, past the guests and dropped on the ground like ragdolls.

The Toad ones froze in response. The guest snapped his fingers and they turned into Mushrooms. The guests clamored in panic. The guest marched on until he was five feet away from the groups at the altar.

Mario and Link stepped in front of Jacen and the princess. Rosalina, Palutena and Hylia held each other's hands and Palutena waved her staff around, creating a shield.

"I see y'all started the festivity without me." The guest said with a smirk. "How very naughty of you all."

"Galeem!" King Hunter-Lumiere spoke his name, "You were supposed to be—"

"In prison?" Galeem laughed, "Surely you jest, Your Majesty. Or should I still call you… my dear brother? I can't recall whether or not it is still appropriate to address the King of Nintendo by the family title one grew up with. Y'know,"

Galeem then turned to the rest of the congregation, his eyes fixing on Mario, Link, and Jacen, "…before he got betrayed by none other than his best friend."

"You committed treason, Galeem." Jacen explained, "Your conviction had to be done."

"So you think?"

"We don't just think Galeem!" Samus spoke behind him. She and Fox boldly stepped toward him, weapons raised. "We know."

"Don't move a muscle." Fox threatened. Soon Kirby, Yoshi and Pikachu joined them. All three took fighting stances. Pikachu's electric jolts danced in his cheeks.

Galeem then turned to see Zelda with Peach and Daisy. Sparkles danced between Zelda's fingers; she was ready for a fight. Daisy and Peach held each other's hands, bracing the inevitable. Luigi hid behind Daisy, peeking over her shoulder.

Galeem noted Palutena and Rosalina by Hylia's side. Palutena's staff and Rosalina's rod glistened with a readied blast attack to fire. Hylia just stood there, watching.

Galeem's sly eyes scanned the temple, watching the congregation, staring back with bated breath. His dark smile formed.

"Wow…" he breathed, "I didn't realize I was that popular."

"Popular…?" Jacen whispered, "You're not popular. You're a psychopath. You have tried overthrowing your twin brother; the King of Nintendo. Not once or twice but three times. You even went far as to breach the Goddesses' Temple."

"The goddess Hylia was split into the trio Nayru, Farore, and Din." Link said, "No thanks to your black magic."

"And you forced them to fight against each other," Zelda added, "hoping to create Calamity Ganon in the process."

"Andross was revived many times by your dark magic." Fox pointed out.

"He even gave Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket, the power to time travel when he formed Team Rainbow Rocket!" the voice of one of the Pokemon Trainer sounded from the congregation.

Then Pit spoke up, "Let's not forget, he created a fake version of Palutena and had her switch places with the real deal with help from Dyntos, the god of Forging." Pit pointed out.

"…and locking me in an hourglass." Palutena added.

Then the voice of Marth spoke next in the congregation, "Galeem was also the one who manipulated Gharnef that led to the fall of my country and the awakening of Medeus the Dark Dragon in the Fire Emblem Realms. I'll never forget it. It's because of him I've lost my father."

"He even masqueraded as the Architect in the Xenoblade Realms to plant seeds of humanity destruction in the mind of Amalthus." Another voice spoke.

"Ohh my god, ENOUGH!" Galeem struck his foot on the ground and the entire room shook like a brief earthquake. Everyone lost their footing and fell.

"I get it, okay? I did bad things!" Galeem growled, "What do you want me to do? Beg for forgiveness? Eh! I don't think so."

"You have broken the many rules of time and realm traveling and meddled into the many realms' affair in the World of Light." King Hunter-Lumiere pointed out. "You've proven to us time and time again that you are not to be trusted, even if you are second in line to the Nintendo Grand Throne."

"And that throne belongs to me." Galeem growled, and took a step.

"One wrong move Galeem, or we will blast you." Samus spoke again behind him. Her blaster gently pressed on the middle of his back.

Galeem froze. He then chuckled.

"Ah, you poor naïve little friends." He sighed.

"Treason is punishable by death, Galeem." Palutena reminded him, "So you should be grateful His Majesty insisted we kept you alive, for he believes you will get a chance at repentance of your sins."

"Yeah, so I would start writing down my confessions if I were you." Pit said.

"Instead of a-threatening a very important wedding-a day." Mario reminded him.

"Yeah!" Luigi agreed, "A very important-a indeed. A wedding-a day!"

Galeem's eyes narrowed into a slit. Luigi slipped back behind Peach, cowering.

His grin came back. "Hm-Hm." He laughed, "You think this is over, _Onichan_?"

_Onichan. Brother _in ancient Nintendo language*. _(A/N: it's actually Japanese. But for story sake, just go with it.)_

"You better think again." He looked back at the king, "The day you'd lose everything, I'll be thinking of you. Mark my words. You've just declared war on a Smash Brother. The Smash Brother of Aether."

He outstretched his arms in a 30 degree and his body began to glow. The crowd gasped. The Nintendo characters slowly backed away from him.

"…and the World of Light will suffer for it!"

"LOOK OUT!" Jacen shouted and stretched out a hand. Instantly Reflect shield formed over everyone in a bubble, seconds before Galeem's body took on a luminescence aura and exploded.

Stain glasses shattered in pieces, knocked by a powerful gust that sent everyone pushed to a corner and the seats rocked to a tilted position.

Dusts settled and Galeem was nowhere to be seen.

"Is anyone okay?" King Hunter-Lumiere asked. The crowd collectively replied.

Peach reached out to help Queen Luna off her feet. "Are you all right, Luna?"

"I…I'll be all right." Luna let out a shaky, yet relieved breath.

"I do not think we shall be seeing the last of Galeem." Marth said.

"No." Link agree.

"We'll be seeing a lot of him." Mario said. "And we're all in trouble."

"Come on guys." Jacen turned to the crowd, "It's not like he's going to transform into a multi-winged angel and destroy us all, right?"

Silence.

"Right?"

"Jacen." King Hunter-Lumiere spoke, "My dearest friend. I think we must prepare for the worst. Galeem is one of the best Smash Brothers in the Realm. And he possessed the power of Aether. Energy extraction. This includes spirits." The king then breathed, "I don't know about you but, we're in for a fight."

His heart skipped a little beat. Though he didn't want to believe his friend; and Galeem—his own brother—wouldn't go to that extent. He wouldn't.

…but he did. A year later

Jacen stared out the window overlooking the kingdom, now flooded with worlds, merged and blended together like a messy bowl of stew. Gathering these worlds together so that he could take over them in one fell swoop was Galeem's idea of revenge. And he did it in style.

Jacen had fixed his gaze on Galeem, no longer a man but a multi-winged creature of light surrounded by an army of flying spirit hands.

A horrible screeching noise ripped the hellish red air. He covered their ears from the terrible sound.

Five warriors approached Jacen at the sound of the screeching and readied their weapons.

"What was that?" shouted Byleth, a man with silver-green colored hair, with a coat draped over him and a bony sword gripped in his hand.

"It's Galeem." Jacen said.

"He's here." Spoke Terry—a blond haired man, sporting a red cap and wearing matching jacket and shoes with blue jeans.

The party caught a twinkling star from a distance approaching.

"There!" Both Banjo and Kazooie—a brown bear with a red bird perched on his backpack strapped in his back—pointed at the star.

"Someone's coming!" Eleven—a brown-haired man brandishing a sword—and brandishing a trident-like tattoo on the back of his left hand—informed the group.

"Protect what's left of the kingdom!" Jacen turned on his heels and ran down the hall.

Eleven turned to Jacen, "And where are you going?" he said.

"I'm gonna go find my friends!"

"I'm coming with you!" spoke Joker—a masqueraded man in suit.

Jacen stopped on his track and turned to him, "No, Joker. Stay with the others. All the remaining All-Stars have been erased by Galeem and you guys are the only ones left! Protect this castle till your last breath!"

The heroes nodded and Jacen went on his way.

He ran down a long winding hall, crossed a couple of stairs, skipped over a courtyard and reached a large door into the audience chamber; which he found empty.

"Helloooooo!" he cried out.

"In here!" a muffled voice shouted. He sprinted toward a line of armored knights at a far-right corner, not far from the throne room. He stopped in front of one of the armored knights, grabbed it by the helm and he heard something clicking.

A wall between two knights grumbled and shifted back, creating a hidden opening. Jacen slipped inside to find King Hunter and the two Princesses Stella and Luna.

"Oh thank the Heavens you guys are safe." Jacen rushed to hug Luna. Luna hugged back.

"How's the kingdom?" King Hunter-Lumiere asked.

"Not good." Jacen said, "The All-Stars have been erased, and most of the Smash Brothers are gone as well."

"So it's just us now?" Luna solemnly asked; to which Jacen nodded in response.

"What about Joker and the others? What of them?" King Hunter-Lumiere asked.

"They're protecting the kingdom as we speak." Jacen said.

"By themselves?" Stella cried out.

A divine wail sent the walls trembling; then an explosion followed with a series of rocks and debris flying around them, and a star crashed right before them. Then something else tumbled off the star—a pink living ball of puff: Kirby!

"Kirby!" Jacen approached the little uninvited yet wounded guest and picked him up. Kirby groaned, slowly waking from unconsciousness.

"You're all right there, pal?"

Kirby stood back up to his feet and nodded, "Oy!"

"What are you doing here Kirby?" Stella asked, and Kirby lowered his head.

"Obviously, he's the sole survivor." The King said, "Is it really bad out there?"

Another explosion rocked the secret passage. All turned to notice a huge crack forming into crevasses. Kirby started to chatter in panic.

"In any minute now, Galeem's light will reach us!" Jacen turned to the royal family, "This world isn't safe anymore!"

"Then what are we going to do?" Stella asked in panic.

Jacen turned to the cracking wall and grumbled in distress, "Damn it. The Hall of Games is on the other side of that wall straight down the basement. It's the only safe place there that Galeem's Light won't be able to reach as it's underground."

"Damn it Hunter! I told you we should've gone and hide down there!" Stella cried out.

"Hey, why you blaming me?" Hunter shouted, "You do realize messing with dimension traveling is just as dangerous as time traveling!"

"Guys! This isn't the time to argue!" Luna shouted, "We need a game plan!"

"Lucky for you guys, I managed to score two in-case-of-emergency items."

The Royal Family turned to Jacen and stared as he pulled out by magic two items—a gold portal ring and a giant sword the shape of a key.

"Is that…?" Stella stared at the two items.

"One of them is one of the interdimensional gold rings Sonic the Hedgehog lend me." Jacen said, "Says to take people to another world. In case of emergency."

"…and what is that?" Stella pointed at the key-shaped sword.

"It's a Keyblade." The King said, "A legendary other worldly weapon. Says to extract people's hearts out of their bodies. Their very living essences. Their…"

The King slowed his speech down, "…consciousnesses." He looked away from the Keyblade to Jacen who returned his gaze with his own, much more cunning, "Jacen… why are you looking at us like that?"

"I'm sorry Your Majesty. But this is for your own good. We don't have a choice"

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked.

"He's gonna kill us with that!" Hunter gasped. Stella ducked behind Hunter.

"Okay, killing is a strong word." Jacen said with a cocked head.

"Jacen, I forbid it!"

"It's a life or death situation."

"More like a _survival_ situation! Please put that away!"

"He's not going to listen to you Hunter." Stella quivered.

"You're right Stella," Jacen approached the siblings with the Keyblade gripped in hand and the Sonic ring on the other, "I won't."

"That's an order!" Hunter exclaimed; meanwhile the walls around them continued to crack and crumble. Rays of light started to stream through.

Luna stepped between Jacen and the siblings "Maybe he'd listen to me." She said to Hunt, "Let me handle this."

"Oh, good luck with that, sister!" Hunter said, breathlessly.

"I'm sorry Luna," Jacen said to Luna as she turned to him, "but it doesn't work this way."

"But Jacen!"

"This won't hurt."

"But you're not experienced at—"

A horrified gasp left Hunter's throat as Jacen drove the Keyblade through Luna's chest. A glowing heart formed out of her chest and her body disappeared into star dusts.

"LUNA!" Hunter screamed and ran toward where Luna disappeared and swept his hands out, trying to collect what remained of her, "JACEN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"I had no choice." Jacen muttered, "I had to save her." He then rushed toward Hunter, "as I should save you!"

He then drove the Keyblade through Hunter's chest also. The King gasped and his heart formed above him as well and his body slowly disappeared into dusts. Two hearts floated around Jacen. He then turned to Stella.

Stella, in tears, took a couple of steps away from Jacen into the crumbling wall, now filling with light.

"You do NOT want to be Galeem's puppet." Jacen said.

"I'd rather be than going along your crazy plan!" Stella sniffled.

"And it's my job to protect," Jacen pointed the Keyblade at Stella's chest, "and I'm gonna stand by it!"

With one battle cry, a laser beam shot out of the Keyblade and extracted Stella's heart from her chest. Stella croaked and just as her body started to vanish, the walls exploded and a flood of Galeem's light poured in, heading toward Jacen and Kirby.

Kirby grabbed Jacen and plopped him on the Warp Star.

"Whoa, thanks Kirb—!"

The Warp Star shot out into the sky and the three hearts followed. Galeem's Light, hot on their trail, spread out its ethereal wings and a ferocious cry erupted from its beam tip, like a stampede of spirit dragons were living inside that light.

Both he and Kirby ducked, swerved, whooshed, dodged every single light beam Galeem's Light could shoot out. One of the lights whooshed past them and struck a pillar. Crumbles started raining on them but they quickly whooshed out of there before the rocks could bury them alive.

"I don't think we're gonna make it!" Jace shouted, out of breath, "Kirby!"

"Wayoh!" Kirby exclaimed, taking a downturn with his Warp Star, toward another beam of Galeem's light. The light raged in satisfaction as its glorious beam swallowed the heroes and the floating hearts whole.

xxx

**End of Prologue**


End file.
